


A Critique of Purity

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Baby [3]
Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Intimidation, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has welcomed Seth into his world, but Seth just wants to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Critique of Purity

Seth is doing some deep breathing in his dressing room when he hears his door open.

“Can we hold off on make-up for a bit, Laura? I could use a little breather.”

“It’s not Laura.”

Seth’s eyes immediately open.

“What’re you doing here?”

Jimmy arches a brow.

“Is that any way to talk to a friend? I just wanted to come by and see you, man. What’s the harm in that?”

Seth sighs. He shouldn’t have overreacted. He's just felt so edgy lately, and he's not quite sure why.

“You're right. I shouldn't have snapped. I’ve gotta get back to work soon. I’ve got rehearsals.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to keep America way from its sweetheart.”

Jimmy shuts the door behind him and joins Seth on the couch. There’s something about the way the door clicks in the latch that stirs something unpleasant in Seth’s stomach, but he can’t quite place it.

“So what’s up?” Seth asks kindly.

“This and that. Writer drama. And me.”

Jimmy grabs Seth’s hand and presses it to his crotch when he says ‘me.’ And god, he is incredibly hard. Someone had to have noticed when he was walking over here. Someone had to have seen his dick distending his pants before walking into a coworker's dressing room, right?

_This isn’t right._

Seth snatches his hand away.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Seth waits for Jimmy to laugh and reveal this all to be a joke, but there is no laughter and there is no gag. Jimmy just looks at him calmly before cracking a smile and saying, “I’m always happy to see you, pal.”

_Why is he being like this? Where is this coming from? Kissing is one thing, but this is something much worse._

“What am I missing here? What’s going on?” Seth asks, brows furrowing.

Jimmy’s face suddenly lights up. His real smile is back, and his shoulders shake in a laugh.

“Oh man, I really got you! The look on your face was great.”

Seth sighs in relief.

“Fuck you, dude! You were really freaking me out. Next time you prank me though, can it not involve your junk? I almost had a panic attack.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, buddy. Next time, we’ll just do what you’re comfortable with, okay?”

Seth freezes.

“Next time?”

On a dime, Jimmy’s face falls again.

“I thought we were finally on the same page, angel baby.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Then stop acting like it.”

“Don’t get angry at me for this. _You_ dragged me into this. This all started because I was having a bad day, and you—”

“And I made you feel better. You came to me because you were jealous of me, so I gave you a piece of myself. I opened up to you, twice. I don’t do that for just anyone.”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“It means that when I commit to someone, I commit to them. I can list on one hand the number of people who I open up to like I opened up to you. My wife, Justin, and you. I thought you were like them. I thought you could handle me. I thought you trusted me, and now you want to throw this all away. And for what? Because you got scared.”

“So what are you saying? That we need to _fuck_ for you to trust me again?"

Jimmy smiles that sickening grin again.

“See, Seth. This is why I chose you. You knew you would  _get_ it. I've let you in. Now you can let me in.”

Seth sits in frightened silence, too afraid to open his mouth for fear of the words that would come out.

“You think on it, and let me know.”

Jimmy kisses Seth’s unmoving lips before leaving, his heart pounding harshly against his rib cage.

Seth doesn’t know how long he sits there for, but he jumps at the unexpected knock at the door.

_He can’t be back again…_

“Seth? It’s Laura.”

Seth lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Come in,” he says.

If Laura notices a difference in his pallor or demeanor, she doesn’t mention either.


End file.
